Lovey Dovey Stuff
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: a sequel to "I will Survive" Sakura is having problems with Syaoran and doesn't know how to tell him. what better way than in a song?


Cherry: wow

Cherry: wow! I haven't been writing for so long! It's good to be back ^-^

Chickles: yeah…just marvelous *notice sarcasm*

Cherry: chickles, I don't need this. Do you want me to throw you in the river again?

Chickles: no no! anything but that!

Cherry: I thought so. Roll the disclaimer.

Chickles: cherry doesn't own anything not this song, not this singer not anything except….**YOUR SOUL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ***hack* *choke* *cough*

Cherry: o_O allllright….. anyways this is almost a sequel to my "I will survive" fic. Kinda…I dunno. Anyways on to the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Lovey Dovey Stuff

A year after the fiasco at the talent show between Syaoran and Sakura's ex who has decided to remain nameless, the gang are all 18. Tomoyo is now dating Eriol, sakura and syaoran have been together for a year, and Meiling just recently having her heart broken again, has decided to renounce anything that resembles a man and now refuses to date anyone. All is normal and great. Everyone is happy with their romantic lives…well almost everyone. 

"Wow Tomoyo! This is really great footage!" Sakura giggled as she munched on popcorn. Sakura sat with Tomoyo in the Daidouji living room watching the latest party they all had together, on video. They were having their traditional "every other weekend sleepover." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend who was wearing fluffy pink bunny pj's, as she got up and took out the tape. Both the girl's were silent for some time while Tomoyo put away her camera equipment.

"um…tomoyo, can I ask you something?" Sakura suddenly seemed really self-conscience. Tomoyo automatically new something was wrong with her best friend.

"What's up?… Is it… something to do with syaoran?" Tomoyo looked at her best friend with concern. She thought that sakura and syaoran were a perfect couple. She wondered what was up, she definitely didn't need another "she-women man-hater" like meiling on her hands. 

"No!" Sakura's looked up quickly and blushed. "this is um…about a friend of mine…" sakura blushed even redder as tomoyo watched her suspiciously.

"well who is it? Chiharu? Na-"

"NO! this friend wants to remain nameless…." Sakura interrupted tomoyo.

"Alright what's the question?" Sakura fidgeted.

"well this friend of mine…that's not me…is in a really great relationship with a really great guy….but… she has a problem. You see this guy she's dating is kinda shy….he just doesn't like to talk about…you know…love. He never really talks about it you know. He's really a great guy, really cute and wonderful, but he doesn't really say…"I love you" all that much to m- uh I mean my friend. She knows that he loves him but he's too shy to say anything. And she wants to know how to get the message to him that he shouldn't be shy and quit avoiding the questions…. You think you can help?" sakura looked back down at the ground.

"oh sakura, you don't have to be like that with me! I know-" tomoyo stopped herself when she saw her best friend blushing even harder. She put herself in check a started again.

"Sakura, this friend of yours…I've got a good idea for her. You remember when you broke up with-"

"DON'T say his name." Sakura growled.

"um…ok…when you and "the boyfriend now known as jackass" broke up and you sang at the talent show and you got that message that you didn't need him anymore across loud and clear?"

"how could I forget? That's when me and syaoran got together." Sakura sighed. "oh I can't keep this up, you know that friend I was talking about? Well it's me." Sakura blushed.

"I figured that." Tomoyo smiled. "anyways, you know what I'm talking about? Well, we could always…"

"Do it again? For syaoran? I couldn't! it's… too embarrassing!" Sakura turned an unhealthy shade if red.

"Why not? I have the PERFECT song and outfit for you. It'll get the message across loud and clear and he can't deny declaring his love for you then and there." Tomoyo giggled. "it'll be perfect."

I don't know…don't you think this should be kinda private? I mean in front of all those people?!" Sakura looked up at her friend.

"Well I would say it's the only safe way…and fun way! Besides the talent show is coming up again, and you HAVE to top your act from last year." Tomoyo pleaded.

"oh… fine!" Sakura gave in and tomoyo squealed with glee as she ran upstairs to sort through her costumes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um…Tomoyo…are you sure about this? I mean don't you think the song is a little…ahem….uh…"

"Racy? Well sakura, this is the perfect song, it says everything you want to say, and it's got a great beat. Besides, I've already signed you up for the talent show. It's a secret so don't tell anyone. Syaoran doesn't know at all, I got Eriol to make sure he's there. So let's not worry about him. Eriol will handle it, I've got your costume under control, and the talent show too, no one knows you're in it. All you need to do is practice." Tomoyo smiled at her nervous friend. They were eating lunch in the schoolyard and listening to the song that sakura was going to sing on tomoyo's Discman. 

"Am I going to be up there all alone though? I mean last time you and meiling were there with me, I don't think I could do it by myself…" Sakura blushed.

"Well I told meiling all about it, we can't be up on stage with you. We're handling all the security and stuff like that to make this perfect. I'm backstage working the sounds and the cameras. Meiling will be working the crowd, making sure that Syaoran gets front row center, and Eriol is on boyfriend duty. You won't be up there alone though. The house band will be playing your music, they're already practicing it. And that's what YOU have to do, so come over tonight and we can practice ok?"

"I guess you kinda have it all covered then…yeah I'll come over tonight. You'll probably need measurements for my costume right?" Sakura groaned as tomoyo grinned.

"you know me too well sakura." Just then the bell rang and they all filed back into class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do it one more time, you have to get the dance moves perfect sakura." Tomoyo directed from her chair in her own dance room in the Daidouji basement. 

"can we take a break?" Sakura was panting, she was a great athlete but she was constantly having little anxiety attacks when she thought about how syaoran would act after the show. Sakura plopped down in a chair beside Tomoyo and drank some water. "What do you think syaoran will say? I mean…will he be mad?" Sakura voiced her fears to her best friend.

"Why? Why should he be mad, it's your right to tell him that he should be less shy and profess his love for you across the world. I mean your professing your love to the entire auditorium, so…he should do it too." Tomoyo winked. Sakrua blushed.

"So let's try it again ok?" Sakura hopped up with a new energy thinking about syaoran professing his love from the rooftops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Eriol, where's sakura? I thought she would have wanted to come to the talent show, she loves to come here." Syaoran asked his friend. 

"uh…I think she's coming later…or something…Hey! There's Yamazaki and Chiharu they got great seats! Let's go sit by them." Eriol quickly changed the subject and grabbed Syaoran's hand before he could ask anymore questions. 

"Hey guys! Where's tomoyo and Sakura?" Chiharu asked as the boys took they're seats. 

"Uh…Tomoyo is working the soundbooth and Sakura is….coming later…." Eriol said nervously, he didn't expect an interrogation. Tomoyo better give him a nice reward. _"A very nice award…"_ Eriol love evilly to himself.

"ooooh it's starting! Quiet babe, I want to hear this." Yamazaki said as the lights dimmed. Tomoyo walked out and introduced the first act. It went on like this for a while and the show was almost over. Syaoran looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sakura.

"She's missing the whole thing!" Syoaran whispered to Eriol. Eriol was about to answer when the lady behind them told them to shut up. Eriol was glad for the first time in his life for stingy old ladies. They watched as the last act just started and no one asked anymore questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my god Tomoyo! I can't do this! Not again! It's…it's embarassing…" Sakura was saying as tomoyo fixed her costume. She was wearing a light pink ripped halter and a pair of patchwork jeans with a heart on the pocket. 

"Don't worry, you did it once, you can do it again. There! You look perfect, and your almost up, time to get in the wings! Good luck!" Tomoyo hugged her friend just as the last act finished. She walked out on to the stage and addressed the audience again.

"Hello everyone! Well you all may think that the talent show is over, but we have an extra little surprise for you all! This is dedicated to Syaoran Li," Tomoyo noticed Eriol and Syaoran in the crowd and saw the faint blush of red on Syaoran's face. She looked on the other side of the audience and saw meiling talking with a cute guy. Tomoyo smiled to herself, obviously her renouncing of the male race didn't last too long. "Here's Sakura Kinomoto singing "Lovey Dovey Stuff" by Geri Halliwell!" The audience erupted in a confused yet loud applause as the curtains opened to reveal Sakura standing in front of a microphone as the music started.

__

I know how you take your morning tea

You know how I take my time

Then you try to steal my recipe

For making blue love flow like wine.

Sakura was nervous but she had practiced this song so many times before and she just got into it. She saw Syaoran looking at her in awe as she swayed her hips to the music. Tomoyo had decided to just have a microphone stand and not have any dance steps because it suited the song better.

__

I tick and you tock

I go when you stop

In ever decreasing circles

Ready or not, baby my groove will getcha

Sakura smiled evilly at Syaoran and sang her heart out. He blushed a deep crimson and Eriol broke out into laughter.

__

When I talk about love

You just play games

And you tie yourself up

With lust in shackles and chains

Both Syaoran's and Yamazaki's mouth's hung open in surprise. They're innocent Sakura obviously wasn't so innocent anymore. Yamazaky was just surprised that he was never let in on the secret.

__

When I talk about us

I feel no shame

And I'm never giving up, until we talk about

Lovey dovey dovey stuff.

I do smooth and you do rough

I used to think that you were tough 

But your scared

Say that your not.

Syaoran was shocked, the message of the song was slowly dawning on him. Tomoyo watched from the wings and squealed with glee as Sakura took the microphone out of the stand and started to dance around the stage.

__

Your so good at making fun of me

I can always make your day

I read my books about philosophy

Then we fight before we play

Sakura winked at the audience and some of the guys hooted and hollered at her. The only thing keeping Syaoran from standing up and kicking the crap out of them was eriol's strong hand holding him down. That didn't stop him AND chiharu from smacking yamazaki when he whistled. "OW!!!! Hey! I at least should be able to whistle! I was never informed about this secret plan!" Yamazaki complained indignantly.

"That's because you would have blabbed it right away!" Chiharu smacked him again. But smiled.

__

I tick and you tock

I go when you stop

In ever decreasing circles

Ready or not, baby my groove will getcha

When I talk about love

You just play games

And you tie yourself up

Wit lust in shackles and chains.

When I talk about us

I feel no shame

And I'm never giving up, until we talk about

Lovey dovey dovey stuff.

Sakura was having so much fun, she knew that she was doing really well, and she also knew that Syaoran wasn't dumb and was getting the message everytime she looked at him. Tomoyo had her camera out and was videotaping the entire thing, including the various shades of red Syaoran was turning.

__

When little bad boys come out to play, 

They kiss all the girls and run away 

from love.

When good little girls are feeling hot

He comes and he goes but he doesn't stop

For love.

Sakura blew a kiss to the audience and a bunch of the guys who were hooting and hollering scrambled over eachother to "catch it." But Syaoran knew that it was just for him.

__

When I talk about love

You just play games

And you tie yourself up

Wit lust in shackles and chains.

When I talk about us

I feel no shame

And I'm never giving up, until we talk about

Lovey dovey dovey stuff.

Sakura was coming to the end of her song and was having so much fun, especially with all the boys in the audience. But she knew that she loved Syaoran with all her heart and this song was for him.

__

Lovey dovey dovey stuff.

I do smooth and you do rough

I used to think that you were tough 

But your scared

Lovey dovey dovey stuff.

I do smooth and you do rough

I used to think that you were tough 

But your not.

Say that your not.

The crowd erupted with a deafening cheer as Sakura ended her song and bowed. She caught Syaoran's eye and winked. The curtain closed and Tomoyo went back on stage to tell everyone that it was over and that she hoped everyone had a great time. When she came back, she saw everyone, including Meiling and her mysterious boy toy, surrounding Sakura.

"Hey guys! What did you think of the show?" Tomoyo asked as she ran up to the crowd of her friends.

"Oh Tomoyo! Sakura said it was all your idea! It was great!" Chiharu exclaimed as she held on to Yamazaki's arm. 

"Yeah, Sakura you were great!" Eriol said as he walked over and took Tomoyo's arm. They all started talking at once and Sakura just blushed and said thanks. Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was standing quietly beside Sakura. She decided to intervine and give the couple some time alone.

"Hey guys! How about you all come over to my house for an after party?" Everyone cheered at Tomoyo's suggestion and filed out to the parking lot leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Sakura…you were really wonderful out there." Syaoran took her hand.

"Thanks, it was all tomoyo's idea, but it was fun." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"That song…it was meant for me right? "

"Uh….well…" Sakura blushed.

"You don't need to say anything sakura, I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend, I never tell you I love you, but I want to let you know now. You are my angel, my reason for living. I love you with all my heart and soul and from now on I'll say it more often. I just feel awful about it…" Syaoran looked deep into her Emerald eyes.

"No Syaoran! Don't feel bad! You're shy, that's all, it's ok, no big deal." Sakura blushed.

"No it's not ok Sakura. I realized when I heard those other guys hooting and whistling at you, that I could never lose you. And if I had to get over my shyness or whatever to keep you, well I'd do anything for you. I could never lose you Sakura. I love you." Sakura blushed even harder.

"I love you too Syaoran. I'm glad you understand…" He leaned down and kissed her cutting off her last words. Suddenly they were interrupted by Tomoyo.

"Uh… sorry guys but your gonna be late! You know yamazaki, he's going to eat me out of house and home before you guys get there! Come on!" Sakura smiled at her friend and took Syaoran's hand. They ran out the door and to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow! Tomoyo you always have the best food!" Yamazaki exclaimed between mouthfuls. Tomoyo just laughed and thanked him. Eriol edged his way along the couch and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo.

"You know Tomoyo, it was really hard to keep Syaoran from finding out your plan, I'd say I was a really crucial part to the whole set up. I think a nice "Reward" should be required." Eriol smiled evilly. Tomoyo turned and kissed him. "

"Oh I know, I already have a perfect reward for you." Tomoyo whispered softly. Eriol grinned.

"I think I know what it is…hehehehe" Eriol smirked.

"awww really? Damn I wanted it to be a surprise." Tomoyo feigned disappointment. 

"Well I'll act surprised." Eriol smiled hugging her closer.

"Oh, ok, here you go." Tomoyo whipped out something from her back pocket and gave it to a shocked eriol.

"W-what's this?" He asked eyeing her.

"A cookie! What did you think it was? Now be a good boy and go eat it." Tomoyo patted his head and smiled.

"Come here!" Eriol grabbed her and started tickling her making her erupt in a fit of giggles. The others, not hearing the conversation, looked at they're two friends with wonder. 

"Meh, whatever floats they're boat." Yamazaki said as he stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth.

"Yamazaki! Quit eating all the food!" Chiharu scolded. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at they're friends. Meiling and her new boyfriend Andrew had left earlier and so it was just the three couples. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and they sat there in silence just being happy to be in eachother's arms.

~FIN~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: ok, that wasn't actually that good, but HEY! Whatcha gonna do?

Chickles: well for one, you could write a GOOD one shot fanfic. I mean just look at Geo's! they're good!

Cherry: hey…your supposed to be on my side! 

Chickles: I like Brooklyn better, so there *sticks out tongue*

Cherry: *sigh* whatever, tell me what you think. I love this song. Which I don't own, I also don't own geri halliwell.

Chickles: I thought the disclaimer comes at the BEGINNING of a fic.

Cherry: yeah but I didn't want to give away the song!

Chickles: whatever, review! 


End file.
